changing room
by EnglishRebelRose
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie have a little fun in the changing rooms. Pure smut...rated M for a reason. please R&R


A cheeky one shot between Rosalie and Emmett having fun in a changing room. Pure Smut! :-)

Characters belong to SM.. I just make them do naughty things.

* * *

><p>'Rose Babe.. I really don't think you need any more shoes, the closet is overflowing as it is'<p>

Rosalie pouted slightly at her Husband

'I know Emm.. But look at how cute these are!' She replied while studying her feet in the mirror with her hands on her hips and head slightly tilted.

She caught his reflection in the mirror and smirked, he looked so bored. She turned and sat down taking the shoes off and putting on her own

'ok.. I'll just pay for these then I need to go to one more shop, then we can go home'

Emmett sighed and rolled his eyes

'fine.. Which shop is next?'

Rosalie simply smiled and walked passed him to the counter.

Once they walked out the shop she answered him

'Victoria's Secrets'

Emmett's face lit up as his speed quickened to the store causing Rosalie to laugh

'geez Emmett.. Your acting like you have never seen lingerie before'

He slowed down and turned

'4 hours I have been shopping with you Rose.. This is my reward! To watch you trying on sexy new lingerie in one of those small changing rooms!'

Rosalie's eyes widened

'you can watch me try them on at home'

Emmett pouted

'where is the fun in that!'

Rosalie laughed

'fine.. But no touching!'

Emmett's face lit up as he hid his crossed fingers

'promise'

Rosalie chuckled not really believing her Husbands promise.

After half an hour of looking around the store, Rosalie had her hands full with lingerie of all different colours from black, red and pink and fabrics from satin, silk and lace.

'ok Emm.. Changing rooms...'

Once inside the changing room Rosalie had the first set of lingerie on before Emmett had managed to sneak in. Once inside the small cubicle, Emmett's eyes raked over his Wife's body taking in the deep red lace lingerie that barely managed to cover her breasts. Her pale milky skin looked paler against the red, Emmett licked his lips

'that one is coming home with us Rose! You look good enough to eat!'

Rosalie chuckled and twirled for her Husband with her hands on her hips

'close your eyes while I change into the next one Emm.. I want it to be a surprise!'

Emmett pouted his lips but closed his eyes.

Rosalie had the red number off in seconds and the White silk matching bra and panties on in a flash

'ok open your eyes.. What do you think?'

Once Emmett opened his eyes and looked her up and down, a growl escaped his lips

'you look like a naughty Angel, very sexy!'

His eyes turned from golden honey to pitch black, filled with pure lust. He rose from his seat and stalked Rosalie in the small cubicle.

She moved backwards

'now remember your promise Emm.. No touching!'

Rosalie smirked as she backed up into the wall and bit her lip watching her husband stalk towards her. Pressing himself against her trapping her against him and the wall She LookED up into his eyes, her eyes now matched his.

Emmett lifted up his right hand showing his crossed fingers

'did you really think I could keep my hands off you? I can barely keep my hands off you fully dressed'

As Emmett ground his crotch and hard member into his wife's stomach she purred grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head in one swift motion

'I was hoping that would be the case.. I have wanted you all day Baby!'

Lifting up on her tip toes prompted Emmett to bend down to met her lips. They kissed passionately. Emmett's hands grabbed her by the hips pulling her closer

'wait Emmett maybe we should pay for these and quickly go home..'

She said while breaking the kiss and pushing him away gently.

Emmett backed up slowly as his shoulders sagged. He watched his wife remove the lingerie, but as she turned around to put back on her own clothes, Emmett quickly pushed her into the cubicle wall lifting her hands above her head and holding them with one of his huge hands, the other took hold of her hair and moved it to the side exposing the back of her neck

'Emmett.. Sto...'

Before she could finish the word stop his lips found the back of her neck as he hushed her to be quiet. His lips on her skin sent a shiver down her spine as a gasp escaped her throat. His finger nails dragged down her back to her hip pressing her harder into the wall, she felt his hard member against her butt causing her to swallow the venom that had pooled in the back of her throat.

Emmett kissed under her ear then whispered low

'i know you want this Rosalie, I can smell you'

His hand snaked around to her stomach and lowered down to between her legs. She parted her legs for him and his fingers slowly parted her lower lips and brushed against her clit causing her to moan loudly

'shhh baby.. You don't want the whole store to know what we are up to. You are so wet baby! Now keep your hands were they are and keep quiet'

Rose nodded her head. Excitement filled her from head to toe, she loved it when Emmett took control like this.

As he let go of her hands, she kept them on the wall above her head while his hand moved down her body to her breasts. Flicking his thumb over her left nipple, and cupping her breast, his other hand lowered down her folds to her entrance. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she felt two of his fingers slowly insert her. Her head fell back onto his shoulder as he slowly moved his fingers in and out of her. His other hand moved to the other breast massaging it in his hand while his lips moved back to her neck, sucking her skin and biting her. Her mouth opened as his fingers folded up inside her finding her spot, his thumb found her clit again rubbing it gently. She moaned loudly

'oh fuck Emm... I'm so close baby.. Don't stop!'

She began to rock her hips against his fingers as her inner walls tightened around his fingers

'that's right baby.. Cum all over my fingers..'

His words pushed her over the edge as her stomach tightened, pleasure spilled out covering her entire body. Emmett quickly kissed her to muffle her moans, feeling her body quiver against him as her orgasm rocked her body. He slowly removed his fingers and pulled away from the kiss, He lifted his fingers to his mouth and sucked off her juices

'you taste heavenly my love'

Once she came down from her high she opened her eyes again, and turned facing her husband

'fuck, I love you so much Emm'

He smiled as she lowered her hands down his hard chest and rock hard abs. His belt buckle and jeans were open and around his ankles in seconds as she wrapped her hand around his rock hard cock. She looked up at him as she flicked her tongue along his tip making him shudder has he watched. Rosalie slowly lowered her lips down the shaft of his cock, swirling her tongue. As his cock hit the back of her throat she hummed sending vibrations down his shaft

'fuck Woman!'

Emmett pulled his wife up and lifted her off her feet, pressing her into the wall of the cubicle. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt his cock rub along her folds causing her to moan

'shhh babe'

Emmett whispered in her ear as he nibbled on her ear lobe. He held onto her with one hand then raised the other and covered her mouth as he slowly entered her. He watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and he growled low as her walls stretched around pulled out then pushed back inside her with force and speed, his hand muffling her moans.

Emmett set the pace thrusting deep inside her arching his back into his thrusts finding that spot deep inside her making her purr. He moved his hand from her mouth and lowered it to her butt cheeks, grabbing both cheeks in his hands he lifted her higher. He pressed his lips against hers kissing her passionately sucking her tongue into his mouth. Rosalie's walls tightened around him making him moan in the mouth

'fuck Rosie, you feel amazing! I'm not going to last much longer!'

Rosalie too was close to the edge and she began moving her body with his, rolling her hips into his thrusts

'Emm.. I'm sooo... Ohhhhhgooodddd I'm going to..'

With a few more deep thrusts Emmett felt his wife's body shiver and shake, her walls tightened around him then convulsed as her orgasm ran through her body. She buried her head into the crock of his neck to muffle her moans, feeling her convulse around him was his undoing as he came deep inside her

'fuck Rosie.. I love you so much!'

'I love you too Emmy!'

Emmett pulled out of her and set her down on the ground. She noticed she still had quite a few outfits to try on

'Rose.. Let's buy all of these, then when we get home I can ripe them off you!'

Rosalie chuckled

'ok baby.. But in that case your buying'

Damn.. I'll buy the entire store then'

They both quietly got dressed and made their way to the counter, quickly paying for the items

'have a nice day and enjoy your purchases'

The cashier said with a smile

'oh we will... Thank you'

Emmett replied with a cheeky wink to his wife before they left to store and made their way home.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

If anyone as any one shot ideas for me.. Let me know! xx


End file.
